


Strain

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nothing seemed to be wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Strain

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt, 'Afraid that you might open your eyes'

Nothing seemed to be wrong. So perhaps it was just the warmth that woke him, or a bit of movement that he hadn't registered consciously. All was quiet and still. Dimitri didn't need to open his good eye to be assured of that. He didn't want to. If he did... 

He was not entirely willing to admit to himself that he was ever-so-slightly afraid that if he did shift and blink away sleep and the near-darkness of the room, that his comfort and happiness might vanish like a dream. A king should not linger in fear, especially not one so silly... 

For once, his haunts were quiet, his body warm, his soul stitching itself together, his heart full... 

He'd known for nearly a decade, since the first night he defied his uncle and went to keep Dedue company, that sleeping beside Dedue was like curling up with a brazier. Dedue was warm and never hesitated to pull him close, be it camped on the battlefield or after room-check at the monastery. It was a part of him, on cold nights when scars ached. Dedue was a part of him, but they'd both strained for so long to assure each other, themselves, everyone, that someday it would all change. 

It did not change; it had not changed-- It would not change. 

Like any strained thing, too far and they snapped and broke and Dedue had tangled his fingers in Dimitri's hair as Dimitri pulled him in for a kiss. 

What had he even been doing? Dimitri smiled in the darkness-- Dorothea had sent a wedding invitation, personal, though Dimitri knew a formal invitation would follow. 

They'd gotten started on that again, that someday it would all change. 

No, nothing would change... Even if maybe, in some different way, everything had changed. Maybe it had just shifted a bit, to where it needed to be. 

To where they needed to be, sleeping together like any cold night, except, now... 

If Dedue dared with _Your Majesty_ in private after what they'd done earlier-- 

Dimitri smiled, shifting a bit, carefully. Dedue had earned his sleep, after all. 

"Pleasant dreams?" Dedue's voice was soft and cautious. 

"Did I wake you?" Dimitri asked, equally quiet as he rolled and opened his eye to look at Dedue. His fear was forgotten as Dedue reached to push back loose blond strands that had escaped their binding. 

"I had thought I woke you, --Dimitri," Dedue replied. 

"I don't mind being awake." Dimitri reached to trail his fingers down Dedue's cheek and along his jaw, over scars and then lower, along Dedue's throat-- 

It was more forward than he was used to being. More forward than he had ever been, perhaps. He... did not have a lot of experience, nor did Dedue, as far as he knew. Their earlier fumbling had suggested they were figuring things out together. That had been fine. It had been exceptionally enjoyable and Dimitri knew he was likely impressively red from the thought. 

"Nor do I," Dedue said, the barest hints of a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Dimitri echoed the expression, likely as awkwardly, but that was just how they were and how they'd been. 

Changes might happen, slowly, but they were still how they'd been, too. Strained and snapped and still... 

Dedue kissed him first, slow and soft, just his lips against Dimitri's until Dimitri shifted a bit and pressed closer, finally remembering that he was completely naked beneath the covers. Dedue was as well, and while this was far from the first time they'd been naked together, everything was different. 

Yes, everything had changed and shifted and now, now it was right. This was right and what they'd been slowly working toward but unable to quite get there. 

The strain, the snap-- 

Dedue's skin was impossibly warm beneath his fingers and against his body. Dimitri opened his mouth, licking at Dedue's lips before seeking more. Unsure of himself, Dimitri went slowly, closing his eye again, marveling that Dedue tasted like something to him, though he couldn't think of it as anything in particular-- Just Dedue, the same way he thought of the warmth of Dedue's skin and the way Dedue had responded to his touch. 

This time, Dedue's hands worked lower, over his shoulders and back, cautiously slipping past the edge of the covers as if-- 

Had Dedue been laying there with the same lingering fears? Dimitri pulled back at the thought and took a deep breath. But words didn't feel like enough. Only his mouth back on Dedue's, harder, asking for more. There was no need to talk when he could just kiss Dedue and say everything that needed to be said. This was real, it was good, it was everything... 

It was everything for a moment longer, until it simply wasn't enough. Dimitri could feel Dedue's reaction to his physical declaration and he could feel his own distracting him. Still, he wanted Dedue's mouth against his, Dedue's lips and tongue and-- 

"Let me," Dedue said quickly as he broke the kiss and pushed Dimitri flat on his back. Dedue was over him a moment later, kissing him again, and Dimitri was grateful that Dedue was not just following his lead. Dedue's desire meant more than his, and knowing how Dedue felt went through him in an instant. 

Dedue's hand was on him, sliding lower and grasping at arousal. Dimitri groaned into the kiss and arched against Dedue, not entirely sure what to do with his own hands. He settled on the muscle of Dedue's back, holding Dedue to him, kissing him, touching him. 

He'd get better at this; they both would. It was already getting better-- Dedue had both of their erections in his hand, stroking them together. Dimitri had no idea if the wetness he felt was from his own cock or from Dedue's. It didn't matter, not as Dedue kept kissing him and pulling them closer and closer to their end. 

Dimitri was not expecting Dedue to come first. Not as he groaned into Dedue's mouth and arched against him, close but not quite there until Dedue quickly shifted to bury his face against Dimitri's shoulder and shudder with completion. Dimitri gasped at the heat of Dedue's semen on his stomach, surprised, overwhelmed-- Everything that had quickly been building up in his own body released a moment later, hot and wet as Dimitri tried not to dig his blunt nails into Dedue's back... 

Dedue's smile was breathtaking when he finally moved enough for Dimitri to see it. He only hoped that he was managing as well. That had been... a bit less awkward than earlier, and certainly enjoyable... 

He felt sure now, about so many things. Things that had changed without changing, and hadn't changed at all, and... 

Dimitri couldn't find the words he wanted, not that it mattered as Dedue kissed him again. As he kissed Dedue. As they-- 

Nothing was wrong. Dedue would understand what he meant...

Nothing was wrong.


End file.
